Old times back
by Shadow Kitase
Summary: A story where it is set in the future short of... Inuyasha and Kagome are together and Sango confesses her love for Miroku. Inuyasha's old childhood friend, Shadow, also gets kidnapped! What will happen when the group finds out that one Naraku is once aga


Profile on Shadow (different version from other fanfiction): Shadow's human form has light red hair, ruby red eyes, wears the same color outfit as Kikyo, strapped at her side is a crystal katana, has elf like ears as well.

Shadow's demon form has silver hair, sappier eyes, wears a normal black Chinese dress with silver outlines, silver fox ears with black tips, and four silver fox tails with black tips. Still strapped at her side is her black crystal katana.

Past: She was Inuyasha's childhood friend and he thought she had died in a forest fire and she had saved him and was badly burned after that. Since then, her wounds have healed and she mainly helps around villages and does help Inuyasha and his friends along their journey. She also has a homeland in Hyrule and is like a guardian to her homeland.

Old times back

Its has been some time since Naraku's death. All went well since afterwards. Sango confessed her love for Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome are together as well. They all live in a castle like place and are happy all together.

"Ah... This is the life!" Miroku said aloud. He was out in the garden just walking around with Sango, his new wife.

"This is rather nice. Naraku is gone, no more collecting sacred jewel shards either." Sango said aloud as well with agreeing with Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome where inside talking to each other.

"So Inuyasha... do still care for Kikyo?" Kagome has to ask Inuyasha.

"No, Kagome, you're the only one I really need." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome smiled, "And I will be here for you..."

"And I will always be with you Kagome. Nothing will separate us" Inuyasha smiled.

Miroku and Sango came walking in.

"So what are we going to do today?" Miroku asked every one.

Sango and Miroku sat down with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yeah, lets go do something!" Kagome said jumping up.

"But what are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked her.

All of them sighed deeply.

Inuyasha then got an idea, "I know something we can do!"

"What?" All of the rest of them asked.

"We can go see my old childhood friend, Shadow. I heard that she is still alive." Inuyasha said to them.

"Alright! I'll go get Shippo and Kirara!" Kagome said and went to Shippo's room to get the other two.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku went outside to wait for them.

"Shippo, Kirara... We leaving to go see Shadow!" Kagome said knocking on the door.

Shippo opened the door and came out with Kirara, "Yay! I want to see Shadow, my distant cousin!" Shippo said jumping up and down.

Kagome picked up Kirara and Shippo was on her shoulder.

Kagome walked outside and met with the others.

Kirara went onto Sango's shoulder and Shippo stayed on Kagome's shoulder.

All of them then started to walk to the village Shadow was in. She was in the same village as Kaede. Then they walked into Kaede's hut.

Shadow was in Kaede's hut talking with her. She then looked over at the others, "Oh! Hello guys!" She said greeting them. She was in her human from.

"Ye has returned. I thought as much." Kaede said to them.

"Yes I has been a while miss Kaede and Shadow, "Miroku said to both of them.

"Shadow, long time no see?" Inuyasha said to Shadow.

Shadow nodded to Inuyasha.

"Well then, this is quite nice to see old friends." Sango said sitting down.

Kagome sat down as well, "So Shadow, what have you been doing all this time?" She asked her.

"Nothing really. Just helping around villages." She replied to Kagome.

"Cousin!" Shippo said and jumped onto Shadow.

Shadow smiled and hugged Shippo, "Its nice to see you again Shippo!"

Shippo then sat down on the ground.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat down as well.

(Some place else)

"Raise again! Walk once again on the living of earth! I summon thy Naraku!" some cloaked person chanted.

The demon that Inuyasha and gang destroyed was once again alive, "Where am I?" He had asked.

"You where dead, but I'm the one who revived you." The cloak person said to Naraku.

"State your name... And why would you summon a person like me?" Naraku said now getting up and getting into his usual clothing.

"The name's Intaku. And I summon a demon like you because I was watching you and Inuyasha fight and I know you would like to have revenge on him." Intaku then took off his hood and revealed himself. He had short red hair, golden eyes, He did have a black cloak, but under it was a black outfit like Inuyasha's, and he had black fox ears and tail.

Naraku smirked, "Well, Intaku... I have to say you're quite a good demon to summon me from the dead. In return would you like to be my apprentice?" Naraku said finishing getting dressed.

Intaku bowed, "I would be most honored Lord Naraku." He said to him.

"Good. Now since I'm back alive its time to get revenge on that stupid half-breed Inuyasha. The first thing we should do is attack a place called Hyrule." Naraku said to Intaku.

Intaku looked at him, "Attack Hyrule? May I ask why?"

"Because, if we do so, a demon named Shadow, Inuyasha's old and beloved childhood friend would come and we will capture her, that way we could lure Inuyasha... and besides I have plans for Shadow..." Naraku replied to Intaku.

Intaku grinned, "That seems to be a very good idea. Is this Shadow demon means so much to Inuyasha, he would surely come to save her."

"And when he comes, you first fight him." Naraku said back.

"Like an introduction to him? This would be much fun..." Intaku said now smirking.

"Lets go then." Naraku said now opening a portal to Hyrule.

Once they got there they started to attack the beautiful land of Hyrule.

(back at the hut)

Shadow gasped and her ruby red eyes went blank.

Every one looked at her with worry, "What's wrong Shadow?" Kagome asked.

"Hyrule... it's begin attacked!" Shadow replied.

"What!? By whom?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure..." Shadow said and her eyes went back to normal.

"You should go and stop the madness there." Miroku said to her.

"Go... Your homeland needs you." Sango said to her.

Shadow nodded and got up.

"Be careful Shadow!" Shippo said to her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Shadow said and opened a portal to Hyrule and walked through it and the portal disappeared.

"I hope she'll be fine." Kagome said with a worry tone.

"Ye must not worry about Shadow. She is after all a very strong fighter." Kaede said to Kagome.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll be back in no time." Inuyasha said to Kagome and put his arm around her.

(At Hyrule)

Naraku and Intaku where in the fields of Hyrule waiting for Shadow's arrival.

Shadow then headed towards them, she then stopped near by them, "Great... Naraku is back alive again... I should have thought." She said aloud.

Naraku looked at Shadow, "Well if it isn't Inuyasha's old childhood friend, Shadow."

Intaku looked at her, "So this is the so called Shadow?"

"Who in seven hells are you?" Shadow said and pointed to Intaku.

Naraku chuckled lightly, "This is my new apprentice, Intaku."

"Its nice to meet you... but introductions are over!" Intaku said and went to attack Shadow with his claws.

Shadow dodged by doing a back flip.

Intaku watched her, "Not bad... Not bad..."

"Don't underestimate her power Intaku." Naraku said to him.

The blue fire surrounded Shadow as she transformed into her demon form, "Now let me show you what a real fighter is like." She took out her black crystal katana and ran over to Intaku and tried to slash him.

While Shadow tried to strike at Intaku, Naraku came behind her and put her inside a crystal trapping her inside it.

Shadow gasped, "Let me out of here!" She started to pound on the crystal and whacked it with her katana.

Intaku and Naraku chuckled.

"You can't break it, Shadow-chan." Naraku said to her.

"Only Naraku or I can dispel it." Intaku said to her.

"Why do you guys want a demon like me?" She asked as she put away her katana.

"To lure Inuyasha for revenge." Intaku said to her.

"And I have other plans to do with you." Naraku said and teleported the three of them back to his phantom castle.

(Kaede's hut)

Inuyasha sighed, "Where is she?"

"Maybe she is doing other things." Miroku shrugged.

"She has been gone for a long time." Sango sighed.

"I'm starting to worry about Shadow..." Kagome said in her worry tone.

Shippo and Kirara where sleeping since it was late at night.

"Its is late at night and none of us know how to get to Hyrule." Kaede said aloud.

"Wait... I know what she was saying to open the portal!" Kagome said aloud.

Kagura then came to the same village.

"It's a demon! Run!" Everyone started to run into their huts and hid from Kagura.

Inuyasha and the rest came out.

"Its Kagura... What does she want this time..." Inuyasha growled.

Kagura came over, "I don't wish to fight. I only came here to give you a message from Naraku."

"What!? Naraku is alive!?" All of but Kaede said.

"Yes. Some demon revived him... but his message to you guys is that... He has captured Shadow and if you wish to see her again, come to his castle." She said and plucked a feather from her hair and floated off back to his castle.

Inuyasha pounded the ground with his fist, "Damn it all!!"

Kagome only gasped, "No... Shadow..."

Sango had her face in Miroku's chest and he was rubbing her back.

"Were going to go get her!" Inuyasha said and got up.

"We don't know where the castle is." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"I think we found our way." Kagome said and pointed up at the poison insects.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango looked up at them.

"Go. Go save Shadow-chan." Kaede said to them.

All of them looked at her and nodded.

"Kailala! Lets go!" Sango said and Kailala came out and transformed into her bigger form. Sango and Miroku jumped onto her back.

Kagome got more arrows and Inuyasha carried her on his back.

Then all of them started to follow the insects. After awhile they found Naraku's castle, but they found out that Naraku had a new assistant.

(Outside of the castle)

Intaku was outside waiting for them, "Its about time you guys came here." He said to them.

Inuyasha took out his Tesaigua, "Where is Shadow you bitch!" He said angrily to him.

Intaku chuckled, "Shadow is safe, for now." He chuckled.

"Tell us where she is!" Kagome said to him.

"She is with Naraku... no need to worry... yet." Intaku chuckled to Kagome.

(Inside the castle)

"I release you Shadow." Naraku said and let her out of the crystal.

Shadow landed on her knees, "What do you-"Shadow was cut of by Naraku kissing her.

Shadow tried to slap him but she was suddenly she was tied up around her legs and her arms where tied behind her back.

Naraku pulled away from her, "Don't try anything foolish my dear... I'm not finished with you, so don't struggle." He said calmly to her.

"What do you want with a demon like me!?" Shadow exclaimed.

"Oh... I just want you... demon goddess of Dark, Ice and Luna..." Naraku said now smirking.

"I'm no demon goddess! Don't call me that! I'm only a Guardi-"Shadow was once again cut off by Naraku.

He was holding her chin and broke his kiss, "No need to speak... because after I'm done with you... you will lose your pure body and you will become mine Shadow Kitase." Naraku said and had pushed Shadow down onto the ground.

(Outside of the castle)

Inuyasha growled, "Let Shadow go now! Wind Scare!" Inuyasha swung his sword and used his attack on Intaku.

Intaku chuckled once again and jumped out of the way and jumped over to Kagome and grabbed her and went back to the spot he was at.

Kagome struggled to get away from him, "Let me go you bastered!" Kagome said as she struggled.

Intaku looked at her, "Your much more beautiful up close... and I can see your..." Intaku said with his face close to Kagome's face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she struggled to get away.

"You bastered let go of my Kagome!" Inuyasha then charged at Intaku with his fang.

End of chapter one


End file.
